


A Throne for Two

by xStephyG



Series: The Flower [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Dream Sex, F/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xStephyG/pseuds/xStephyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inquisitor Evie Trevelyan is having trouble adjusting to her new responsibilities. Her new stresses have resulted in strange dreams. Some a little stranger than others...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Throne for Two

Evie crept into the great hall with a singular mission in mind: get to the kitchens. She couldn't sleep. For weeks now she had more and more trouble sleeping through the night. Strange dreams that had her waking in a cold sweat and a confused state haunted her almost every night.

Rather than lay staring at the ceiling and agonize over visions she could not explain and rarely remembered upon waking, she would slip from her bed and wonder Skyhold until she calmed enough to return to the Fade. Some nights she would go to the library and curl up with a book, others she would slip into the garden to relax amongst the flowers and gaze at the stars, tonight she was going to the raid the larder. The cook had been baking all day and she wanted some of those butter cookies.

“Trouble sleeping?”

Evie whipped around at the sound of a man's voice behind her as she skulked through the shadows down the hall. She squinted through the gloom that had settled over the great hall, searching for the location of her watcher. After a moment, her eyes settled on the blonde man sitting in her throne. A soft smirk came to her lips as she watched him recline on the red velvet.

“I believe that's my seat.” She grinned as she ambled toward him. A blush filled her cheeks as she came close enough to him to see he was wearing nothing but a pair of cotton breeches. She stopped her journey toward him then, standing only a few steps in front of the throne and the nearly naked man sitting in it.

“Oh, is it?” He gasped, feigning surprise as he glanced down at the seat below him. “I had no idea, really. My deepest apologies, Inquisitor.” His voice was filled with a mocking tone as he spoke and he made no move to relinquish the throne. Instead he sunk down further in the seat, his knees falling to the side to reveal the bulge in the front of his breeches.

Evie's mouth went dry as her eyes settled on his lap. She licked her lips as she traced the shape of his hardened cock through the thin cotton. A stifling heat pooled low in her belly making her thin silk night gown feel as though it was far too thick to be wearing. Images danced in her mind while her hands twitched; kneeling between his spread thighs with her lips wrapped around his cock, his large hands tangled in her scarlet hair as he guided her along his rigid shaft.

“Perhaps,” he began, pulling Evie's focus away from his lap and back to his face. “We could share it.” He suggested, flashing her a lopsided grin as he stood.

Evie's lips parted and she panted softly as she watched him slip his thumbs into the waist of his breeches. Slowly, he pushed the cotton over his hips and down his thighs. His hard cock sprang free from its clothed prison to bring a quiet gasp to Evie's lips. She stayed in her place before him as the cotton pooled at his ankles, waiting to see what he would do next. To her great enjoyment, he stepped out of his breeches, kicking them away before depositing himself back onto her throne.

“What do you say, Inquisitor? Care to sit for a moment?” He inquired while gesturing to his lap and his rigid cock nestled in a thatch of blonde hair.

Evie bit her lip as she traced her eyes over his body. She drank in every inch of him: his well-muscled legs twitching the barest amount, his engorged cock already oozing at the tip, his broad chest dusted with golden hair, his massive shoulders and strong arms. She lifted her gaze to his face finally, her blush darkening as her emerald eyes met his and seeing the fiery lust that burned in them.

“I-I-” She stammered, her tongue feeling like a lead weight in her mouth. She dropped her eyes to the flagstone below her bare feet when a warm chuckle fell from his lips.

Rather than answer him verbally, seeing as her words were failing her once again, Evie lifted her hands to the top of her night gown. With nervously trembling hands she slipped the thin straps from her freckled shoulders and let the violet silk slide down her body. A small triumphant smile formed on her lips as she heard him groan when her body was revealed to him.

“Come here.” He commanded gruffly.

Evie moved to him quickly, never one to disobey a direct order. Once she was within reach, his hand shot out and took hold of her bare hip. She braced herself to be pulled down into his lap, beginning to lift her hands so she could rest them on his shoulders but found herself spun around instead. She peered out at the empty great hall, suddenly very aware of their location, and felt panic rise in her. Anyone could walk in at any moment.

However, when his hands lifted to brush along the back of Evie’s thighs, their location and the prospect of being caught was almost completely forgotten. Soft kisses were pressed to her lower back while sword-calloused hands explored the skin of her outer thighs and hips. Every patch of skin that his fingers touched caused a bolt of electricity to shoot along Evie’s skin and her entire body to thrum with the energy of it.

“Spread your legs for me, Inquisitor.” He murmured against her skin.

Evie did as asked without hesitation, shuffling her feet along the flagstone until they were shoulder width apart. Then she waited for what he would do next. She would wait for as long as he asked. She wanted him. She  _needed_  him. She needed whatever he was offering. He could push her to her hands and knees and fuck her like she were a mabari bitch in heat and she would scream for more. He could have her any way he wanted as long as he  _took_  her.

“Now sit.” He whispered as one of his hands settled on her hip.

Peeking over her shoulder, Evie looked down at the Ferelden man seated upon her throne. Her eyes fell to his lap to find him holding his engorged cock at the base; his fingers and thumb stroked the velvety skin there as he waited for her to sink down onto him. Her mouth watered, her cunt clenched, and her juices spread down her thighs as she watched the opalescent bead at the tip of his cock shimmer. She wanted to know what it tasted like.

“Or, if you’d rather just watch…” He offered as he let go of her hip and leaned back again. 

With measured movements he began stroking his cock along the entirety of the shaft while the hand that had been on her hip explored his own chest. On every downstroke along his cock he pulled back his foreskin and traced the crest of his tip with his thumb, moaning almost dramatically. On every upstroke he would pinch one of his nipples between his forefinger and thumb, humming low in his throat. He was teasing her and she loved it. Yet, as much as she loved watching him, she wanted to  _feel_  him far more.

“No. I want...” Evie trailed off as her eyes snapped up to his face. There she found a smug grin and a pair of sparkling amused eyes as he watched her. He knew exactly how much she wanted him. “Close your legs.” She requested. When he quirked his brow Evie bit her lip and dropped her gaze to the flagstone. “Please...” She added in a whisper as she lifted her eyes from the floor to his lap.

Keeping his same posture, Evie watched as he slid his hand back down his shaft to the base of his cock. He held the rigid length up while sliding his feet along the flagstone. Once his muscular thighs were pressed together, he once again gestured for her to sit.

Evie turned away from him to stare out into the empty great hall. She was done hesitating. She wanted to feel him inside of her, their precarious location be damned. Reaching back, she placed her hands on the elbow rests of her throne and began lowering herself into his lap. Her panting began anew as his free hand moved to rest on her hip, directing her descent. As she lowered herself she shifted her feet back until she was straddling his thighs. The tip of his cock brushed along her soaking petals, the pearl of precum beaded at the tip of his cock smearing along her seam and making her shudder.

He lifted the hand around his cock to her other hip and held her in his hands. “No more waiting.” He growled before forcefully yanked her down onto his cock.

A strangled moan that may have been his name burst from Evie's lips as she was filled so abruptly. She wriggled around his lap, trying to find a comfortable position as she adjusted to the way his cock was stretching her so perfectly. However, before Evie could become fully accustom to the feeling of his cock buried deep in her sopping heat, he began lifting her up. Evie tightened her grip on her throne as he used his strong arms to raise her off his cock the barest amount before slamming her back down. He did this again and again, lifting her higher and slamming her down harder every time.

Evie's moans went up in pitch with every rejoining of their bodies. His cock was perfection; filling her the exact right amount to make her vision flicker, her ears ring, and her eyes roll back in her head.

“Does it feel good, Inquisitor?” He murmured, not even the slightest hint of fatigue in his husky voice. “Does my cock filling her sweet quim feel exactly how you imagined it would?”

“M-maker, yes! Yessssss!” Evie cried out lewdly over the wet slapping sound of her skin meeting his. She gripped the elbow rests of her throne, using the strength of her arms to aid her legs as she bounced herself over his rigid cock. Her hips rolled every time her ample bottom met his pelvis, sliding his engorged tip along the most sensitive parts within her and wringing an unabashed moan from deep in her throat every time.

His hands gripped her hips tightly, guiding her alone his shaft. Evie threw her head back to rest on his shoulder as she cried out once more. “Do you want to be caught?” He growled breathlessly into her ear.

Evie shook her head fervently as he slipped his hands from her hips and wrap around her waist. Once her back to pressed snugly to his chest, she turned her face to the side and sealed her lips over his pulse point. She sucked and nibbled at his sweat-slicked skin, muffling her desperate cries while bringing soft whimpers to his lips.

A part of her almost hoped they were caught; someone walking in to find the Inquisitor being impaled on his rigid cock over and over, mewling and whimpering like a common whore as she bounced along his battle-hardened thighs, her curvacious body on display for the entirety of great hall, his well-muscled bare ass sitting atop _her_ throne, as if he were the one it was meant for.

Another desperate moan vibrated in her throat as she thought of being found with him like this - the scandal of it - but she kept her mouth against his neck. The idea of being found was one thing, but if they actually were caught they would have to stop. Andraste preserve her, Evie didn't want to stop. She couldn't stop now.

“I think I've fallen in love with your breasts.” He murmured as his hands skimmed along the heated skin of her abdomen. He cupped each of the heavy mounds in his calloused hands, brushing his thumbs back and forth over her taut nipples once his hands had taken their weight into his palms. “So soft, so luscious, and they fit perfectly in my hands. It's like they were made for me.” He whispered the reverent praise of her ample chest directly into her ear, his hot breath washing over her skin and his lips brushing her ear with every word. He kept his thumbs teasing her sensitive nipples, wringing moans and whimpers from her as she struggled to keep herself quiet. “I bet they taste exquisite as well.” He added, the words and the visions they conjured in her mind forcing a high-pitched whine from her that had him smirking in triumph.

Evie was close now. Her whole body trembling in anticipation of her orgasm. She didn't know how she had held out as long as she had already. With his rigid length stretching her so perfectly, his engorged tip spearing into her most sensitive spot, his teasing fingers over her nipples, his husky breaths and lascivious words in her ear, and the thrill of possibly being caught she was ready to tumble over the edge. She just needed that final push.

Shifting her weight onto her feet, Evie slid one of her hands from its place gripping her throne's elbow rest to the apex of her sex. A shudder racked her body as he turned his head from hers to rest his chin on her shoulder. As she pressed two of her fingers into her clit and began massaging the bundle of nerves his breath hitched in his throat.

“Yesss...” He growled, the rumble of his chest vibrating into Evie's back and sending a jolt of pleasure down her spine. “Touch yourself for me. Come on my cock.” Evie bit down hard on his neck and squeezed her eyes shut, his lewd words making her cunt quiver. “When you come, say my name. I want to hear you scream my name for all to hear. I want everyone to know who has made their sweet Inquisitor see stars.” He ordered gruffly.

He pinched each of her nipples hard between her fingers then, tugging at her breasts while he thrust his powerful hips up into her soaking cunt. Evie moved her fingers faster over her clit racing herself to her blissful end.

As the first wave of her orgasm washed over her, Evie released the flesh between her teeth and rolled her head to the side. She heaved a deep breath, filling her lungs with the air she needed to scream his name to the heavens as he commanded. She was nothing if not a loyal subject, after all.

“Aaaaalistair!” Her whole body quaked as she shrieked the Ferelden King's name loud enough to echo off the high walls of the great hall. She rode out her orgasm, every muscle in her body trembling as fire raced through her veins. She continued rolling her hips and rubbing her clit as Alistair toyed with her breasts until she couldn't take anymore. She collapsed heavily into him after a moment, the hand between her legs falling to the side as she rested against his chiseled chest. She was spent, she didn't think she could take anymore.

With his hard cock still buried deep inside her quivering cunt, Alistair released her nipples from between his fingers and took her soaking hand gently in one of his. Evie tracked his movement with heavy-lidded eyes as he lifted her hand to his mouth. Her own mouth dropped open as she watched him slip her fingers past his lips. Fervent whines sounded in the back of her throat and her hips began to rock again as he lapped at her fingers, moaning his appreciation of her nectar.

As Alistair sucked on Evie's fingers, he lowered his honey eyes to hers and grinned around the digits in his mouth. He kept her emerald eyes locked with his as he began rolling his hips with hers once more. He moved his free hand to her hip to guide her pliant body along his cock, chuckling when she began whimpering helplessly. Alistair gave her fingers one last hard suck before pulling them from between his lips with a lewd pop.

“Did you think we were done, Inquisitor?” He asked, a cheeky grin on his lips and a lusty look in his eyes. With deliberate movements, Alistair lowered Evie's hand back between her legs and pressed her fingertips back into her over-sensitive clit with his own. His grin grew wider as he listened to her whine and watched her whole body writhe in a bid to escape the excessive stimulation. “I'm the King.” He rumbled darkly. “I decide when we're done, Inquisitor... Inquisitor... Inquisitor...”

* * *

 

“Inquisitor!”

Evie's eyes snapped open as a gentle hand on her shoulder tore her from the Fade. She looked around her quarters as her sleep addled mind tried to comprehend what had happened. One moment she was in the arms of King Alistair, the devilishly handsome Ferelden Ruler and now she was alone in her room.

“Inquisitor..?” No, not alone. Evie turned her gaze to the person who had roused her from her dream: Commander Cullen. “I'm very sorry to disturb you.”

Evie shook her head quickly as her cheeks began to burn. She worried her bottom lip between her teeth, turning her gaze back to her lap, her mind racing with thoughts of what was happening. She had fallen asleep at her desk, then dreamt of King Alistair being at Skyhold and the two of them... caboodling on her throne, and now he was gone and Cullen was with her instead. Alone. In her quarters. With her bed only a few feet away.

“Inquisitor... are you alright?” Evie squeezed her eyes shut as the alluring timber of Cullen's voice tickled her ears – and other parts of her anatomy. His hand still resting on her shoulder began to move down her back in an effort to soothe her. However, its effect was the complete opposite; every nerve in her body was charged. Both from her lurid dream and the commander's close proximity. “If you're feeling ill-”

“I'm fine.” She quickly squeaked. “I just- I'm- Can you-” Cullen's hand continued to move along her back, his gloved fingertips skimming over her leather vest. Despite the layers separating their skin, Evie swore she could feel the heat of his strong hands scorching her. She wanted him to keep going, but she needed him to stop.

Evie shot out of her chair and rounded her desk to escape the commander's enticing touch. She rushed as far from him as she could, bringing herself closer to her bed. “I have all these missives to read and I-” Turning to face the commander once more, Evie chanced a glance at him. His face held a look of deep concern and he watched her closely with warm amber eyes. “I have a lot of work.” She finally finished in a whisper as she dropped her gaze to the floor.

Without hesitation, Cullen began to move toward her. “If I can be of assistance-”

“No!” Evie cried, her head snapping up and her hands lifting defensively. Evie sighed softly in relief when Cullen stopped in his tracks. “I-I appreciate the offer, C-Cullen.” She still blushed and stumbled over his name. Which made her blush even more in turn. “I just keep getting... distracted. I have so much work to finish. I'm the Inquisitor now.”

“Yes. Of course. I'm distracting you.” Evie's eyes slipped shut as Cullen spoke. That wasn't what she meant. “But if you should need anything at all. You need only ask.” When he finished speaking, Evie opened her eyes and looked back toward Cullen as he turned to leave.

Just as he reached the stairs, something dawned on Evie. “C-cullen, wait a moment... please.” He stopped as soon as she asked him to and waited for her to continue. “You, um, did _you_ need something? You must have come to see me for a reason...”

“Oh, yes.” Cullen chuckled nervously as he shifted around to face Evie again. “Josephine, she um, she was asking about that missive from King Alistair. I, uh, I offered to see if you were finished with it...” He explained as he lifted his gaze to the ceiling before dropping it to the floor.

Evie's eyes darted to her desk, back to Cullen, then down to the floor as well. Just hearing the Ferelden King's name flooded Evie's mind with images of herself splayed across his lap, his rough hands on her body, and his hot breath tickling her ear. Then the vision shifted. The man beneath her was different, the hands exploring her body were more familiar, and the lips grazing her ear were adorned with a smooth scar.

“But if you need more time, I can-”

“I'll have it to her soon.” Evie piped up, cutting off Cullen's words abruptly. “I just need to- need to finish...” Her voice trailed off as King Alistair's words filled her mind in Cullen's voice: _I decide when we're done..._ “With the missive! I need to finish reading it and- and then I'll need to make- make a decision.”

“Of course, Inquisitor. I'll ensure you aren't disturbed.” Cullen made a hasty exit after that, much to Evie's relief. And disappointment.

She stood beside her bed, staring at the space that Cullen once occupied. Her skin tingled where he had been stroking her back affectionately. She glanced back at her desk to the missive that held King Alistair's words. A soft warmth settled low in her stomach as her core throbbed with the heat of her rising heart beat.

With a resigned groan, Evie threw herself face down on top of her bed. Wedging her hand between her body and the mattress, she tugged open her trousers and slipped her hand into her smalls. She replayed her torrid dream over and over in her mind, the occupant of her throne switching between the Ferelden King and the Ferelden Commander repeatedly until she couldn't keep track of them. Yet when she found her peak on the tips of her fingers, there was only one name that came to her mind and her lips.

“Cccccullen...”


End file.
